Invierno
by Tatily
Summary: [One Shot] Yaten no sabe qué es el Invierno y Mina se lo explica de la única manera que se le ocurre


**Invierno**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo escribo sobre ellos por entretención._

* * *

One Shot

* * *

.

..

— Este invierno se viene muy frío... —un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica que hablaba con una nota alegre en la voz.

— ¿Invierno? ¿Que es eso? — la cara de Yaten al preguntar, fue de completa incertidumbre.

Mina sonrió, creyó que le estaba haciendo un especie de chiste, a pesar que él no era asiduo a esas cosas.

— ¿Estas bromeando, Yaten? ¿Porqué preguntas qué es el invierno?

— Porque si supiera no perdería el tiempo en esta conversación — hizo una mueca y devolvió la mirada al libro que leía antes de hablarle.

— Es la época más fría del año, la estación de la lluvia y nieve: el invierno — apuntó Mina, con un poco de curiosidad por saber de qué iba toda esa charla

— Es la época del frío ¿porqué tiene nombre?

— Eh, no lo sé. Tenemos las 4 estaciones para marcar las épocas de clima en el año.

Yaten hizo un ademán de entendí y siguió leyendo pero ahora la curiosidad de su compañera había nacido mas fuerte

— En Kinmoku ¿no tenían estaciones? — Yaten negó con la cabeza sin prestarle mucha atención a Mina, aunque sabía que ya se había metido en un lío por haber alargado la conversación.

— Entonces ¿cómo separaban las épocas? — el chico refunfuñó ante la molesta insistencia.

— Cómo lo que son: época de frío, época de calor — exasperado, cerró el libro — ¿no quieres preguntarle a Seiya? Seguro él te dará una cátedra más detallada— Mina negó con la cabeza y cruzo los brazos.

— Pues, si quisiera pasar tiempo con Seiya no me quedaría aquí, idiota — y la chica se levantó molesta, dirigiéndose a la cocina del departamento, donde estaba Taiki que, sin querer, había escuchado el pequeño intercambio de opiniones.

Vio entrar a la chica y abrir el refrigerador para servir un vaso de jugo, como si estuviera en su propia casa. El mayor de los Kou sonrió.

— Minako... — la chica se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Taiki, repentinamente. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido por el lugar cuando había gente mas escandalosa.

— Santo cielo, Taiki. No me asustes así — dejó el vaso sobre la mesa antes de que pudiera tirarlo.

— Pues, estabas muy concentrada en algo mas — apuntó el chico en tono simpático.

— ¿En verdad no saben de las estaciones? — después de un segundo de recordarlo, soltó sin pensar mucho mas.

— Yo investigué pero no se había dado la oportunidad de enseñar a los chicos — la miró un segundo — ¿Cual es tu estación favorita, señorita Aino?

— Antes me gustaba la primavera pero ahora creo que me fascina el invierno... — la muchacha lo dijo con una intención que Taiki leyó de inmediato.

— Y al parecer, al invierno le fascinas tú — el joven se levantó de donde estaba sentado y tomó su chaqueta, mientras Mina asimilaba las palabras que acababa de escuchar — Sólo para que sepas: él no hace preguntas. No se arriesga a parecer desinformado — le guiñó un ojo y salió del departamento.

 **..-0-..**

Yaten había vuelto a abrir el libro sólo para darse cuenta que ya no le interesaba seguir leyéndolo. A veces se pasaba de grosero pero Mina nunca se enfadaba y que ella estuviera molesta, lo irritaba de igual manera.

¡No había hecho nada malo, por todos los cielos!

¿Para qué se molestaba por algo tan tonto?

Miró a la puerta, intentando calcular cuanto tiempo tardaría en regresar ella, alborotando todo. Era tan escandalosa y desordenada.

— Es insoportable — trató de convencerse a sí mismo que eso en verdad le causaba disgusto.

Vio sobre una silla el sedoso pañuelo que Mina usaba ese día en el cuello. Y eso lo llevó a recordar como en su planeta, las chicas usaban ese tipo de adornos para abrigarse aunque donde vivían no era particularmente frío. Sólo la brisa fresca era el reflejo de un clima mas bien templado. Y le hizo eco lo que su compañera hubiera dicho hace un rato.

— El invierno se viene muy frío... — repitió y recordó que la época del frío en Kinmoku siempre le gustó mas que las otras. En especial porque no tenía que preocuparse del calor aberrante ni de vestir con menos ropa. Además gozaba mas de una bebida caliente y la comodidad de una chimenea que estar en una playa o algo así.

Se imaginó en una agradable cabaña junto al fuego, bebiendo chocolate caliente, aunque seguramente Minako se quejaría el doble por el frío que hacía. Obviamente permanecería pegada a él todo el tiempo como una molestia. Se sorprendió a sí mismo visualizando la situación junto a ella e irremediablemente le causó gracia por dentro tener esos pensamientos. No sabía en qué momento esa niña había pasado a ser parte del inventario en su cabeza.

En ese momento la figura de Mina entró a la habitación. Ella suspiró. El chico resopló.

— Oye... — dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Terminaste tu berrinche? — fue raro no oír la nota irónica en la voz de Yaten

— No fue un... — Mina suspiró, ya no quería discutir — ... debo irme. Ya es tarde — anunció recogiendo sus cosas.

— ¿En serio estás molesta por esa tontería?

— No lo sé, seguramente si le pregunto a Seiya, él me conteste con sinceridad

— Deja de nombrar a ese idiota.

— No me digas que te dará un ataque de celos ahora, sabes que él es como mi hermano.

— Minako...

— ¿Por qué dices mi nombre de ese modo? Parece que estás enojado... — Mina se vio silenciada por un dedo en sus labios.

— El fin de semana quiero... iremos a un lugar — se corrigió antes de decir "quiero llevarte a un lugar".

— Está bien — respondió ella sin muchas ganas, a pesar de que le emocionaba enormemente salir con él.

— Siempre me pones de los nervios pero soy sincero. Además sé que él no tiene oportunidad contra mí — un esbozo de sonrisa arrogante decoró su rostro de forma magistral y causó que la chica, frente a él, se riera melódicamente.

— Lo sé — Mina se abrazó a su cuello, dándole un beso en la mejilla — También soy sincera... ¿sabes porqué me gusta mucho el invierno?

— Otra vez con eso... — el chico suspiró y ella juntó su frente con la suya.

— Es que es como tú: frío pero confortable — le sonrió de la forma mas dulce y se hundió en un mar de besos que los consumió.

..

.

* * *

 **Notas de autora**

 **A mí no me agrada tanto el invierno porque donde vivo el clima es muy húmedo en esa época pero creo que entiendo a Mina y su gusto por la estación mas romántica para mí, aunque otros digan que es la primavera.**

 **Estos one shot son un sistema de desahogo. Mis pendientes están en proceso, lento pero llegaran -_-**

 **Gracias por leer, gracias por la paciencia y saludos!**


End file.
